


The Encounter

by Privacy_Police



Category: South Park
Genre: Body Horror, Child Abuse, Death, Experimentation, Gore, Kidnapping, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Privacy_Police/pseuds/Privacy_Police
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disappearing for 6 years Craig Tucker returns to South Park in hopes of escaping his kidnappers after being in captivity for so long. Broken and deformed he seeks help from his childhood friends and family in hopes that they’ll recognize who he is and be willing to help him. However, this plan seems to backfire on him as the people he once loved and knew turn<br/>against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encounter

Run. Run and don't look back. That’s all that seemed to race through his mind as his legs carried him. He needed to get as far away as possible before anyone noticed that he was gone. As he made his way through the thick trees and snow covered ground. That's when he saw it. A sign welcoming him to South Park. God did he miss his home town. It had been years since he was last home however he had no time to dawdle. He still wasn’t in the clear yet. He was positive that by now those people had to have known that their top act had gone missing and if they found him he would be severely punished.

Small chatter was passed around as a small group of friends left their school for a much needed winter break.  
“Hey have you guys heard of what’s on the news lately?” Clyde asked as he kept his eyes glued to his iPhone, occasionally bumping into the two beside him.  
“No why?” Token asked while Tweek looked on. the blond had a bad feeling where this was going. as a smile slowly pulled on Clyde’s lips the feeling only worsened.  
“There’s this circus that’s coming to town and there’s supposed to be some weird creatures in it or some shit like that.” Clyde said.  
“But its all fake r-right? There aren’t really any monsters. Are there?” Tweek said with fear. he hated clowns but now with the added fact that there were monsters he was really scared now. what if they all went and those creatures tried to eat him! There was no way he was going.  
“Why, what’s wrong Tweek? are you scared that they might get you?” Clyde teased as he nudged the twitching blond a bit.  
“Cut it out Clyde, you know things like that really scare him.” Token responded slightly glaring at his friend.  
“Oh come on you know I was just joking. besides I bet it’s all fake anyways so there’s no need to worry about it.” Clyde said with a roll of his eyes. 

As they continued with their walk home something was on Tweeks mind.  
“D-does anyone know what time it is?” He stuttered searching for his phone.  
“It’s about four o'clock.” Token responded. “Oh God, I’m so late! Agh! I was supposed to help my dad at the coffee shop thirty minutes ago. He’ll be so angry at me! I have to go guys I-I’ll see you later!” Tweek said as he waved goodbye to his friends.

He was so close to home he could taste it! If he got help from his old friends maybe then he could be safe from his captors. However all he cared about right now was seeing his family. He just wanted to go home. But how could he looking like such a monster? If he tried to go home they would surely kill him right on the doorstep. Maybe if he tried to tell them everything they’d understand! Yes, they had to understand. At least, he hoped they would. as he ran through the thick forest he stopped. He could hear something far off in the distance. His ears flicked this way and that as he tried to isolate the sound. Crouching down he hid to the best of his abilities behind thick bushes as the sound approached. Whatever was coming his way he wanted to at least get the upper hand.

Maybe taking the woods wasn’t the best idea in the world because now he was slightly lost. As night slowly crept up on him he began to panic. He stopped running to take a good look at his surroundings.  
“O-oh god! I”ve really done it this time. Good job Tweek you got yourself lost!” He said to himself. Trying to calm down he took deep breaths. Slowly he reached inside his messenger bag to take out his inhaler. Before he could even take a much needed breath from his inhaler that’s when he saw it. Two soulless eyes stared at him from behind the bushes a few feet away. Time seemed to halt the longer he stared. He slowly began to back up away from the creature. It slowly crept out of its hiding spot too. The first thing he noticed were the jagged teeth that protruded from its mouth. It began to crawl towards him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out for help. But as his back connected with the tree behind him he found himself trapped. All Tweek could do was stare. Suddenly, he was gasping for the air that his lungs so desperately called out for. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath the whole time. 

The being in front of him suddenly stood up and reached towards him. That’s when he made the decision to run. Tweek didn’t dare to look back, He was positive that if he did he would be greeted with the horrible sight of that deformed figure chasing after him. Even when his lungs cried out for him to stop he just kept running. Then off in the distance he could see the coffee shop. It seemed to be his saving grace as the sign flickered with a faint humming sound. If he was inside then he could be safe. However, as his vision began to blur it didn't look like he was going to make it all the way. Through the windows he could see his parents worried expressions clearly due to the fact that he was not there. As he stumbled onward to try and get inside his parents seemed to take notice of him. His mother was the first to fling open the door to greet him. The last thing he could remember before darkness took over him was his mother calling for his father’s help.


End file.
